


奸虎

by SpringFFFire



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringFFFire/pseuds/SpringFFFire
Relationships: 阿谢拉特X托尔芬
Kudos: 14





	奸虎

托尔芬分化的那天，他和阿谢拉特本来有一场决斗。

在这个村子住了三天，期间他立了大功，杀了五个来刺探的人，还抓了个活的给他们，问出了情报，让他们大赚了一场，看阿谢拉特喝着酒，踩着财宝得意地笑，托尔芬啐了一口，走上前，要求决斗。  
他如愿以偿地看见阿谢拉特烦躁的表情，每次都兵团气氛最好的时候出来坏气氛，周围欢歌的人就兴奋起来，给他们助兴。  
阿谢拉特抱起手臂：“好啊，下午吧，我现在还有点事要处理。”

于是约在了下午。

围着的人拿着酒杯，啃着肉，不耐烦地敲着剑，因为托尔芬居然还没有来。  
阿谢拉特很给面子地等了一会儿，周围人喊起来：“是不是不敢来了？”“终于知道怕了？”接着便是一阵哄笑。

阿谢拉特摊开手：“行了，我要走了。”  
周围响起一阵失望的嘘声，阿谢拉特按着剑，看也不看地离开了。

既然不决斗，干脆去补个觉。  
他朝暂住的村落里走去，在最外面的草料屋里，听见有人呼哧呼哧喘气的声音。他立刻地靠在门边，拔出了剑，皱起了眉，难道还有漏网之鱼？  
他隔着门缝朝里望，比光线更快扑上来的，是一阵信息素的气味，雨后的草原，一望无际的清亮，揉着甜蜜的香味。  
Omega。

接着便是光线送来的景象。托尔芬缩在地上团成一团，紧紧地拽着自己的衣领，死死地咬着牙，抓着手里的剑，死撑要想要站起来，但尝试无果，栽倒在地，他试图划开自己的手臂，流出血来让自己清醒一下，但只会让信息素的气味荡远开来。  
他猛地注意到门外有人，他甩头转过去，正好与门缝里神色复杂的阿谢拉特对视。托尔芬慌张地往后挣扎，把短刀横在胸前，努力睁开眼，一刀插在自己的腿上，死死地瞪着阿谢拉特。

阿谢拉特只是有点愣，他把剑插回去，便跟那张惶恐的脸上愤恨的眼神对上了。

啊，这小子是个omega。阿谢拉特想。  
真够讽刺的啊。他笑了笑，转过了身，准备离开，活不活得过去是这小子的事。

他正要走，兵团的其他人三三两两地回来，看他停在这里便向他打招呼。突然一个男人使劲在空气里嗅了一下，一脸肯定地说：“有omega。”  
周围的人推他：“想疯了吧，哪都有？”  
“不不不，好像真的有。”有人附和。

于是这些人不走了，他们停下来，使劲地嗅着空气，逐渐地朝这草料屋靠近，他们越近，这气味越浓，荡在空气里悠远的甜味，撩拨着所有人的神经，其中的甜味越发得腻，有湿哒哒的笼罩感。  
阿谢拉特皱了皱眉，朝里面望了一眼，因为这小子害怕了，所以气味更浓了。

那些人像被肉味吸引的一群野狗，凭着本能朝前走。

阿谢拉特关上了门，笑着看他们：“喂喂，我可没有跟人分享的习惯。”  
他们停了步：“你的啊？”  
“怪不得不决斗，大人有大人的事。”他们挤眉弄眼，笑起来。  
便有些人离开了，有些还在观望，阿谢拉特耐心地站在这里，手没有松开门。

“不进去吗阿谢拉特，别让人等太久啊。”说话的人眼睛越过阿谢拉特瞄着屋子。  
表伦也在一旁坐着，看看他，看看村落深处。

阿谢拉特摊开手笑了笑：“好了，你们走吧，我有事要忙。”  
他看了一眼表伦，后者心领神会地站起来，帮他疏散旁边的人，阿谢拉特在那些目光中，推门走了进去，他推开门的一瞬，那卷出来的气味被风吹远，在每个人的鼻尖流连，一个男人伸手摸了摸，笃定地讲：“是个处。”

这边，阿谢拉特一进门，就被用尽全部力气撞来的托尔芬顶在了门上，他的手堪堪挡开刺来的短刀，用另一只手死死地捂住托尔芬意欲尖叫的嘴，托尔芬便死死地咬，阿谢拉特拖着他往里走，一把将他甩在地上，脚踩到他的头，蹲下来，认真地看着他。  
“想被轮奸吗？”

托尔芬愤恨的眼猛睁了一下，又黯淡地熄灭了下来。

阿谢拉特站起来，低头看了看自己的腿间，骂了一声，踹了一脚地上可怜的小子：“你可真是麻烦。”

托尔芬死死地咬着牙，没有任何想法，他还在尽力地保持清醒，他的手臂在流血，他的腿在流血，他刚才扑上去攻击阿谢拉特用尽了全部的力气，现在情潮要把他席卷了。

阿谢拉特又走去了门边，朝外面张望，还有三三两两的人失了魂地在这旁边晃，他狰狞地笑：“恶心的维京人。”

地上的托尔芬扭动着，他出了一身的汗，他后身不停地泛滥，他穿得衣服太厚了，他太热了，快死了，衣服太厚了。他手抖得没办法脱，只好在地上扭动。  
他脑子晕起来，视线一片模糊，他双脚蹬着，蹬掉了脚上的鞋，蹬松了自己的绑腿，他扭动着，脸蹭着地上的杂草，一直咬着的牙终于咬不动，他地上喘着，几乎拧出了哭声，只好把额头抵在草料上，咬着杂草，压住声音。他把身上厚重的大衣拽了下来，又扯着自己的内衬，抓住自己的腰，在上面划出一道道血痕。  
他又趴在地上，凭借本能动着腰，让下身在草料上蹭，但隔着层布太难受，他只好蜷起腿，往下拽自己的裤子，再用脚把裤子蹬掉，踢在一旁。这下他可以直接蹭到草料，粗糙的草在他身上刮，刮出了细小的口子，他拼命地把下身压在草上，尖端泛起的黏液濡湿了草，把草料染的亮晶晶。  
这也不够，他后身分泌的液体太多了，从里面流出，垂着一条长长的线，坠到草料上，还源源不断地向外涌出，不需要任何触碰，一点风吹就让入口抽合几下，但又不能把风抓进来填补深壑般的欲望。  
他终于用手碰到了前面，便咬着草喘了一声，这混着无限黏腻的喘声，天真又压抑，唤使门边阿谢拉特转过了头。

阿谢拉特转头的时候，便看到这副景象。托尔芬正闭着眼颤抖着，手向后面伸去，但又因为自我斗争无法到达，只是在腰椎出抓出一道道血，年轻的躯体在地上挣扎，赤裸的细长的双腿狠狠地绞在一起，上身就剩一件单薄的内衬，胡乱地团在胸口。血和体液混在一起，被少年挣扎而涂上草料，黄色的草料上沾了红色的血和白色的黏液，直冲冲地闯进阿谢拉特的眼里，拽起了他的信息素。  
阿谢拉特干吞了一下，本能地朝他走了走，却又停下步，但周身不受控制地散发出混着酒味与燃料的信息素，逼得地上的少年咬破了嘴唇。

少年湿漉漉地瘫在地上，痛苦地挣扎着，紧紧地闭着眼，恨不得立刻死去。

阿谢拉特看着他，转过头，看向门外，却心思飘飘。  
托尔芬浑身上下每一个毛孔都在分泌甜香的气味和液体，除了眼睛，他干涩的眼睛紧闭着，不愿意看到这样的自己。

会死。  
阿谢拉特知道，这小子这样，一定会死。

托尔芬终于够到了身后，他把手指插进去，几乎立刻没进了入口，阿谢拉特的余光瞟到了这一幕，脑门上暴起了青筋，他又转开脸。  
手指胡乱地捅了捅，少年呜咽地吼了一声，四下摸着东西想用来填进去，他胡乱地摸着，摸到了自己的刀，这冰凉的硬物被他抓紧手里，一刻不停地要往后面送，却又在逼近入口时，被睁开眼的主人甩去一旁。  
甩到了阿谢拉特的脚边。

没有办法了。  
什么也不会的少年抓紧了自己的双臂，在地上颤抖，死命地咬着嘴唇，睁开倔强的眼，等死。

阿谢拉特转过了身，他犹豫着开口：“你……”

这一声，让下定了决心等死的omega痛苦地闭上了眼，他后身颤抖起来，几乎要高潮。随着alpha动作带动了密闭空间的气流，酒味的信息素烧到了他身上。

他湿透了。  
他绝望地闭嘴眼。

阿谢拉特的呼吸加重了，他朝少年走了几步，他蹲下来，看着挣扎的少年。  
“真麻烦啊你。”

少年痛苦地低声吼了一声，像一只受伤的幼虎，凶狠地盯着阿谢拉特，嘴里喃喃自语：“杀了你……早晚杀……杀……杀……你……”  
他认认真真地说着狠话，但涎水不受控制地滴下来，让他的威胁弱而无用。

阿谢拉特目光暗沉地盯着他，语气平平如常：“是吗。”  
他一条腿跨过少年的身体，自上而下俯视着他，他冰冷的靴子贴着少年两侧的腰，少年闭上眼睛抖起来，不由自主地在两靴之间轻微地蹭着腰，他趴着的身体扭着转回头，看着高处的阿谢拉特，背光的男人看不清表情。

他眯着眼睛，说杀了你，杀了你。  
“是吗。”  
然后阿谢拉特跪了下来，压在了他身上，把他的脸翻了过去，一把捞起他纤细的腰，使劲拉开了他的腿，少年一阵惊呼，却被阿谢拉特捂回胸腔里。  
阿谢拉特的阴茎直接捅了进来。

托尔芬发出一声长足的喟叹，尾音转了弯，他的身体更是像等了很久，液体前扑后涌地向交合处分去，迎接这终于到来的阴茎。  
部分液体分去了眼眶，托尔芬垂着头哭了出来。

阿谢拉特抽了口气，他浓烈的信息素完全和甜蜜新鲜的少年搅在一起，这漂亮健康的身体，拉伸出优美的曲线，他的汗滴在光滑的身体上，又弹散在地上。  
他一手按低少年的腰，将他的屁股拉向自己，然后凶狠地捅进去，再强势地半抽出来。  
托尔芬握紧的拳头轻飘飘地挥来，就被人摁住，阿谢拉特伏得更低，他的两条手臂都撑在趴着的少年头两边，不需要再扶着托尔芬的腰，他自己会配合的。不管他愿不愿意，都会配合的。不管他们愿不愿意，都会配合的。

托尔芬垂着的毛糙的头颅，随着阿谢拉特的动作一下一下地前后动着，他执拗地不发一点声音，可是他咬出的血都渗了出来，可他的身体不知廉耻地跟随着阿谢拉特的每个动作，每一滴汗都愉快地为阿谢拉特而流，每一个细胞都疯狂地朝阿谢拉特盛开。  
阿谢拉特在他头上，低沉的声音突然叹了一声：“你啊……”

托尔芬的头抵在地上，抖了一下，他开始一下一下地撞着地面，他不停地朝地上撞，磕开了地面上的碎草，撞得满头是血，可他紧紧地夹着阿谢拉特，每次退出时都哭着缠上去，他的手缠上了立在他旁边的阿谢拉特的大理石雕刻般的手臂，可他哭泣着砸着自己的头，血流了一地。  
阿谢拉特暗沉的眼睛看着一滩血逐渐扩大，只是加快了速度。  
托尔芬的小手扶着自己的手臂，跟着自己一晃一晃，一边哭一边呻吟，他的声音那么甜美，他天真而悲哀，他真想死去，可他自己不同意。

阿谢拉特捅到了子宫口，托尔芬悲鸣一声，又被阿谢拉特的手掌全数吞没，他几乎破开了那地方，托尔芬前所未有地熟透了，子宫口急切地呼吸着，要把阿谢拉特吸进去。阿谢拉特咬着牙，慢慢地稍微往回退了退。又松开了捂住托尔芬嘴的手，扶着他的腰，做最后的冲刺。  
托尔芬没有再撞头了。

不好。  
阿谢拉特伸手掐着他的嘴，把自己的手指伸进去，满嘴血里摸到了一段快断了的舌头，他的手指卡在里面，托尔芬死命地咬着，用牙磨着，幼虎撕扯着他的手指，他只是咬着牙，继续操。

快了。  
连托尔芬的牙齿都松开了，他终于呻吟了起来，这黏腻的甜声，这诱人的语调，百千流转的色情，是omega的天赋。  
阿谢拉特已经忘记去捂他的嘴，他专心地操奸，幼虎情迷意乱，哭着呻吟，根本已经听不出是托尔芬的声音。

阿谢拉特终于要射了，他扶着托尔芬的腰，准备拔出来。  
“别！”一声惊呼，一只手伸来按在了他的手上，阿谢拉特没有反应过来，愣着尽数射在少年的体内。

“我……”  
阿谢拉特有些紧张地辩解，懵了的omega出于本能要怀孕，少年什么都不知道。

托尔芬清醒了。  
他彻底清醒了。

他愣了一下，便要凄厉地尖叫，阿谢拉特扑上去死死地捂住他的嘴，压在他身上。  
少年手脚并用地挣扎起来，毫无章法地挣扎被尽数按下，他死命地瞪着阿谢拉特，连瞳孔都瞪出了血色。

可是托尔芬到底没什么力气了。  
阿谢拉特一个不注意，托尔芬一拳揍在了他的脸上，轻飘飘地没什么力度，阿谢拉特压低着声音吼他：“别动，别动，还没结束！马上就好！暂时标记完就可以做了！”  
托尔芬再次挣扎起来。

阿谢拉特已经厌倦了解释说明，无论什么这孩子都不会听，干脆直接做就好了。  
于是他把少年摁在了地上，拔出了自己的小刀，插在了他脖子后面，又用手捂着托尔芬惊呼的嘴，一刀捅深，触到了腺体，用灵巧的刀工在里面缠了一圈，卷起腺体周围的那条神经，慢慢地挖了出来。

托尔芬惊呼着晕了过去。

阿谢拉特把腺体挖了出来。  
这玩意儿是透明的，腺体不过指甲盖大，神经更是一种水母似飘摇的透明色线状物，托尔芬的隐约地发着晶莹的虹光。

阿谢拉特站了起来，捡起托尔芬的衣服，扔到了他的身上，盖住了他血迹斑斑，精液满身，然后打开了门。  
他坐在门口的椅子上，翘起腿，拎起一瓶酒，灌了一口。他拎着这段腺体看了看，吹了声口哨，山头跑下来一只野狗，阿谢拉特甩手把腺体扔给狗，狗扑上去将它吞下。  
“给你了，他用不着这个。”  
阿谢拉特看着这条狗。

信息素逐渐散去，托尔芬醒了。  
阿谢拉特瞟了他一眼，那小子正在套衣服穿。

门口聚来了一些人，在空气中嗅着味，有个人依依不舍地望着屋内：“她走了？”  
阿谢拉特笑笑：“走了。”  
“哎，托尔芬在里面干什么？”  
阿谢拉特转头看了一眼：“打扫一下。”  
有人笑起来：“阿谢拉特太过分了，大人爽完了让被人打扫。”  
阿谢拉特挥了挥手，示意他们都离开，众人三三两两地散去。

托尔芬慢慢地拖着伤腿走出来，他脸色苍白，面无表情地从阿谢拉特面前经过，朝山头走去。  
阿谢拉特开口叫他：“你……”

少年猛地僵住，双腿颤抖起来，像是要碎在原地。  
于是阿谢拉特什么也没有说。

托尔芬便继续朝前走，慢慢地走上山头，消失在山后。

阿谢拉特一直盯着那个方向，盯得风换了方向吹，盯得太阳下了山，盯得月亮爬上来，盯得星星撒在天空，盯得身后的众人聚在一起，烧起篝火，烤着猎物，香味飘过来。表伦叫他去吃饭，阿谢拉特头也不转，摇了摇他的酒瓶，示意他不想动。  
夜越深，他的酒瓶已经空了，山头还是光秃秃一片。

然后山头响起了狗叫，一个矮小的身影出现在上门，慢慢地走下来，逐渐靠近。  
借着火光，可以看清，少年头发顺了起来，脸也干净了很多，不难想象内部的清洁也已完成。

再走近一点，少年便会看到这里的每一个人。

阿谢拉特摇了摇手里的酒瓶，空了。  
他站起来，朝篝火走去。  
该吃饭了。  
他想。


End file.
